Magic
Magic is the practice of utilizing certain universal energies and extra-dimensional forces whose nature is beyond the scope of the technologically-oriented science of all known sentient races. Using spells and phrases it is often used to simulate other powers, such as reality warping, mind control, and elemental attacks. Sources of Magic Personal Energies The mental and spiritual powers that mystics and sorcerers develop for themselves (psionics, chi manipulation, astral projection, thought-casting, etc.) * Known Users: Joel Black, White Lotus Ambient Magical Energy of the Universe Magicians can tap this power for many effects, such as teleportation and energy bolts. This generally involves actual casting of spells, although with enough practice, some sorcerers can perform magic with thought or an action. * Known Users: Doctor Plague, Dracula, Joel Black, Siphos Extra-dimensional Magical Energy Powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energy and by invoking power existing in mystical dimensions, with different physical and magical laws. Examples of this are when Gods or Demons utilize the magical energies from their respective realms for power. Users of this magic are often able to naturally utilize it. * Known Users: Ares, Hades, Legion, Sandman, Zeus Items Magic may also come in the form of items imbued with power. These are often created by powerful sorcerers and extra-dimensional entities and vary in function and power. * Known Users: Immortal Jako, Joel Black Types of Magic Some known types of magic are: Atlantian Magic Atlantian Magic is a form of magic that originates from the mystical underwater city of Atlantis. Atlantian Magic is a common pratice among Atlantians. Users of this form of magic frequently use it to manipulate water and similar elements. Black Magic Black Magic, also known as Dark Magic, is a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing, etc. Blood Magic Users of Blood Magic use their blood to manipulate and/or fuel spell-casting. This is an ancient version of sorcery that predates word-based magic and was considered by some to be more powerful. Blood Magic was a kind of magic based on the employment of blood which is an important component in many rituals, spells and other aspects of the supernatural world. Chi Magic Users of this form of magic have mastered their inner and natural energies, also known as chi, and can utilize it as a form of magic. The user can channel their own chi through their own body and enhance their physical abilities and extend their life-span. Users can also learn to manipulate this chi energy and use it offensively. Demonic Magic Demonic Magic is a form of magic used by high-tier demons. The user is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. Holy Magic Holy Magic is a form of magic used by holy beings. The user is capable of using holy magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by a transcendent being or those related to them. Necromancy User's of Necromancy possesses magical abilities that revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls. Users can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Olympian Magic Olympian Magic is a form of magic that originates from the ancient Greek pantheon of Olympus. This form of magic is used by high-tier gods. Voodoo The user can utilize voodoo magic to access supernatural forces to improve their daily lives to attain power or success ("luck") in many areas of life including money, love, divination, revenge, health, employment, and necromancy. As in many other spiritual and medical folk practices, extensive use is made of herbs, minerals, parts of animals' bodies, an individual's possessions and bodily fluids. Like most Magic, Voodoo Magic has a variety of uses, the most known are Necromancy and using Voodoo dolls (an effigy of a person) for Motor-Skill Manipulation.